We propose to carry out a variety of studies on sensory information processing. These studies include the measurement of evoked potentials in the face of various auditory signals, the measurement of eye movements as a function of syntactic and semantic variables during reading, the measurement of organization variables on the perception and memory of board game positions, the measurement of the relative speed of letter recognition as a function of rotation and reflection transformations, the measurement of judged similarities of randomly generated stimuli and the testing of models for the generation of such judgments. In addition to these primarily empirical investigations theoretical work will be pursued along each of these fronts. For example, detailed models of the dynamics of reading are being pursued and the eye movement data referred to above is serving as one source of data against which we can test this model.